


The Smiling Gymnast

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, STEM AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiji and Reira are watching Yuya perform</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smiling Gymnast

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep writing for this AU? (It's the first thing that pops to my head reading the words of the day.)

‘There he is.’ Reiji thought as his eyes focused on the younger teen in front of him. In front of of all of the people that had accumulated sitting in benches. The teen that had left an impression ever since he first saw that boy.[1] That boy moved his head around with his signature grin. He would wave his hand to the audience members.

“GO FOR IT YUYA!!!!” Reiji heard a voice shout enthusiastically. His purple eyes focused for the source and he was not surprised to see that it was that blue-haired brother of the teen. He along with 2two others that shared the same face as the gymnast that was about to perform. Yuya looked at his older brother and formed a fist in his hand exhibiting some determination. Reiji had noticed that out of all his brothers Yuya seemed closest to…

‘Yugo was it?’ Reiji thought the question in his mind. While he had met with Yuto before and Yuri was already a part of his STEM program he did not really have many minutes of interaction with that brother. It was not like with Yuto who he had an appointment with about joining the STEM program for computer sciences. Both of them had barely mentioned their brothers when speaking but he did remember hearing ‘Yugo’s name from Yuri.

_“He is an idiot.” Yuri had said one time when Reiji was watching the camera’s of the STEM volunteers. This had caught his attention greatly. Yuri barely used colloquialism when talking about anything to show off his intelligence in using words fluently._

_“When it comes to the workings of the machinery he is a journeyman. However the goal that he has on his mind lately is just to own a motorcycle. Such a trivial goal compared to where his potential can lead him to.” Yuri told Dennis._

‘I will have to look into that.’ Reiji thought.

“Big Brother” Reiji heard a small voice say beside him on his left. Reiji turned towards Reira. Reiji’s eyes widened slightly when he saw a smile on Reira’s face.

“Yuya’s about to perform.” Reira told him. Reiji processed what Reira said and was surprised.

‘Reira is happy that Yuya is performing?’ Reiji thought as he looked toward Yuya who had his arms extended as he took a deep breath.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Yuya shouted surprising the audience members including Reiji.

“I have been given the task to be able to jump in between bars.” Yuya said.

“And so has every competitor.” An audience member shouted in anger.

“Ah yes, every performer has given you a fantastic display of their abilities in their own way. Jumping and flipping through bars as they stretch their bodies limitations.” Yuya said. Reiji was intrigued. It was not a diurnal occurrence where a contestant speaks before their performance.

“Now it is my turn to perform. Just how many displays do you think I can do in a limited amount of time?” Yuya said as he winked. Reiji noticed the air surrounding the audience member seemed to be heavy. It was almost as if each audience member thought ‘How dare this kid do something unusual?’ heavy with resentment. Yuya stretched his limbs preparing himself before the bell rang signalling him to start. Reiji watched as he ran toward the bars and gripped them as his body swung forward from the force of the run. Reiji could feel the energy of those around him with a want of making the gymnast fall and fail his competition. Reiji then looked at his brother to see that he was different. Reira’s eyes were fixed in Yuya with awe and a bit of tension.

‘Don’t fall.’ Reiji thought he heard Reira say as his lips twitched, grinding his teeth. Reiji focused on Yuya and was amazed. Yuya would swiftly jump from bar to bar as he would turn flip around the entire bar.

  
“You can do it Yuya.” Reiji heard Reira shout once Yuya had quickened his pace. As Yuya swung his whole body from one bar letting himself go and jumped into the air. Reiji’s eyes widened as Yuya passed the other bar. No what surprised him more was when Yuya was flying in the air to the audience and winked. He then rolled his body before landing on his feet. Reiji heard the audience cheer enthusiastically at Yuya’s recent feat. However he knew the judges did not view the display as something venial. Yuya’s score of 7.9 reflected that. Reiji looked at Reira and saw he looked relieved.

“You did it.” Reira said.

“Yuya did what Reira?” Reiji asked. It was unusual for his adopted little brother to be interested in something. Even less to give an emotional reaction to it. Reira’s blue eyes landed on Reiji before looking down.

“He has been practicing that move ever since he started babysitting me.” Reira said. This surprised Reiji. That was just three months ago.

“Yuya would jump in the trampoline with me trying to teach me how to jump. He would always go about that one dramatic finish but he would fall on the mat each time. Being too early to turn or too late.” Reira said. Reiji was not surprised to hear this news. After all Reira did ask him for a trampoline and he knew Yuya had been using it. However it was the only room that did not have a camera as Reira had personally asked him to not have one. Reira looked at Yuya who started walking toward the hall as the next gymnast competitor came out.

“Is it okay if we buy him something big brother.” Reira asked. Reiji was astounded. Reira had never asked to buy a gift for someone. Reiji had an idea that this was what he wanted to celebrate. He gave Reira a nod and Reira… showed his delightful face to Reiji for the first time. Yuya had just made his adopted little brother smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the day: Venial, Journeyman, Diurnal, Colloquialism
> 
> [1] 'At a Glance' reference


End file.
